The invention relates generally to hand-held ophthalmic instruments used to control eye position during an examination of the fundus of the eye. More particularly, the invention relates to scleral depressors which are pressed against the sclera during an eye examination to allow the examiner to rotate the globe of the eye into a desired position and hold it in such position. The present invention is particularly, through not exclusively, useful for fundus examination of infants having very small palpebral fissures.